Irony
by imoutoswag
Summary: Mabel always ignored Dipper when he said that vampires were deadly. But when Mabel is turned into a vampire, Dipper needs to find a way to turn her back before the town of Gravity Falls finds out they are real. Pinecest fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper never understood Mabel's fascination with vampires. He always thought that those creatures were deadly and terrifying. Her love for vampires started when Mabel watched the _Twilight_ movie. She would try to convince Dipper that vampires didn't drink human blood anymore – the new trend among their community was vegetarianism. Dipper even tried showing his twin sister what the book about Gravity Falls said. Whenever he showed it to Mabel she would simply stick her tongue out at him and walk away.

"Blah blah blah! You're just jealous that one day I'll have myself a vampire boyfriend and you'll be alone!" Mabel mocked her shorter twin brother as she walked away.

Dipper stood there and watched her continue on with her morning routine. Maybe Dipper would be jealous if she had a boyfriend – vampire or not – if Mabel had a significant other he would be alone. Dipper knew what happened when people entered the life of relationships… Their whole world began to only revolve around that special somebody. Dipper had witnessed it before his very own eyes. Robbie and Wendy for example, Wendy was starting to talk to Dipper less everyday. It broke his heart knowing that the girl he loved was beginning to ignore him.  
Grunkle Stan put his hand on Dipper's shoulder which made him jump in fear. The boy wasn't expecting his uncle to do something like that.  
"Y'all right kid?" Stan said as he sipped his coffee (which he held with his other hand).  
"Yeah," Dipper said, "What are we doing today?"  
"It's the blue moon tonight," Stan pointed out, "Just another way to make money off the people in this town," he buttoned his blazer to show Dipper his shirt. Written in big, bold, black letters said, _Blue Moon: Return of the Vampires._  
"Return of the vampires…?" Dipper didn't seem to understand. "What's this all about?"  
"It's just something Wendy suggested to me the other day; it involves making money so I'm down for it. Now c'mon Dipper we got some preparations to work on." Stan said as he pushed his nephew out the living and into the shop.

After the preparations were finished and Dipper was able to escape the sight of his uncle, he sat down in the corner of _his_ room and pulled the mystery book. He flipped back to the pages on vampires.  
_Vampires are cruel creatures which will destroy anyone who crosses their path, human or animal. Even though the race is slowly dying there seems to be a small family of them who live in the area of Gravity Falls. I've witnessed them twice, the first time I was attacked, and the second time…_

_ …I watched them turn my friend into one._

_ Fortunately the only attacks I've heard and witnessed are made on the night of a blue moon. _

Dipper closed the book and scrambled up onto his feet. He had to find Mabel and show her what was written. If what the book said was right, everybody was in danger tonight. If the vampires of Gravity Falls were to attack, Mabel would be all over it. Knowing her she would probably interview them about their lifestyle just to try and prove Dipper wrong.

"Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper shouted as her ran down the stairs.

"Whoa, clam down little man," Wendy said from where she sat at the table. She didn't even look up from filing her nails.

"Where's Mabel!?"

"She's taking my place in the forest tonight. I had to bail; I got a date with Robbie. I kinda feel bad for ditching, but she was so excited to dress up as a vampire and hide in the bushes just to scare some people." Wendy blew the dust off her nails and stood up. "Well see ya kiddo," she patted Dipper's head before leaving the Pines household.

By the time people were showing up to the Mystery Shack the sun was setting and Dipper hadn't found Mabel yet. He was worried about her sister, worried that she would find an actual vampire and be attacked.

"Hey kid, get over here," Stan called out for Dipper.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan?"

"Soos is about to lead the first tour, but Mabel is nowhere to be found so I need you to go hide out in the woods and scare them," Stan removed Dipper's hat and messed up the boy's hair. "Take these," he handed Dipper a set of fake fangs.

"Uhm, alright," Dipper adjusted the fangs in his mouth so that they would stay in place. "Hopefully Mabel is okay," he said under his breath and he jogged out into the forest trying to find a good place to hide.

When he managed to find a decent location he jumped into the nearest bush and began the lookout for Soos' group.

"Kyahhh!" Dipper jumped back onto his feet when he heard the girl scream. It was Mabel. "Vampire!" She yelled out.

"Mabel!?" he looked around to see where she was, but it was too dark. "Mabel where are you?" Dipper called out. There was no response.

* * *

whoops

what's gonna happen to mabel? nobody knows

expect for me

/sigh


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The moon was now out, and Dipper was starting to think it was too late to find his sister. He hasn't heard anything from her for awhile now. Dipper was beyond worried.

_'It's over, she was probably attacked. She's one of them now. I give up.' _He sighed.

Before he was about to leave the forest and give up with his search, his sister flashed into his mind, it was a memory of them before they moved to Gravity Falls.

_"Oh c'mon Dipper! Don't be such a baby!" Mabel told Dipper as she pushed him ahead. The two of them were inline for the grand opening of the new rollercoaster at the amusement park._

_ "Mabel… I don't want to go on that crazy coaster."_

_ "Dipper, don't tell me you're a chicken!" Mabel began to bawk. She was gaining unwanted attention from the others inline. _

_ "Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!"_

_ "You're the one embarrassing me Dipper! You can't always run away when you don't like something… Especially when I'm pushing you towards it!"_

Mabel was right in a sense; she was always pushing Dipper towards facing his fears. True, vampires always sent shivers down his spine, but Mabel's life was in danger. If he gave up now he might be missing a chance to save his twin.

"Who knows, maybe she just tripped on a rock and screamed, or even ran into a spider's web. There's a million of reason why Mabel might scream in the woods at night," Dipper tried to picture any situation why Mabel would scream that wasn't a vampire attack. Either way he swallowed any fear he had and continued looking for Mabel.

_. . . ._

"Vampire!" Mabel said towards the figure standing in front of her. "You're a vampire, right?" she tried to get a better look at the figure but they just pushed her away. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Quiet you pathetic human!" they yelled, "I'll end this quickly so don't worry." The figure headed for Mabel and now she was able to make out minor details. The vampire had long white hair that reached down to her lower back, and her eyes were gleaming blood red.

"Wow, you're really pretty," Mabel said in awe.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm about to feast on you and you compliment me? I swear humans get weirder every year." Mabel's praise didn't stop the vampire from pushing closer towards her. Mabel tried to move away but was unable. She screamed once more before her life came to an end.

But it didn't matter though; the vampire came closer to her neck and bit into it. '_I guess Dipper was right the whole time, too bad I won't be able to tell him.'_

Her vision became blurry but her other senses seemed to heighten. She paid close attention to her surroundings. It became clear that there were more people around them; maybe her final scream did help? She assumed that it did because one of them removed the vampire attached to her neck because the weight pressed against her chest disappeared.

Mabel's vision instantly became clear again – better than it was before - and she was able to see the complete details of the people around her.  
"We apologize," a man placed his hand towards Mabel to shake hers. Something wasn't right with this whole situation.

* * *

whoops

they might seem ooc this chapter, i'm sorry

and i'm the queen of short chapters! but since it's still spring break i'll try to update some more, but my ideas are all over the place right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing! _

* * *

She was aware of the saying, "it is possible to be alone when in a crowded space." Though Mabel thought she would ever apply to it her own life. She was never alone, she always had Dipper, but even then she tried to befriend others. It always worked for her; Mabel had nothing to fear… So then why was she afraid right now?

Around her stood a group of six taller figures, they all appeared human, but Mabel feared that they were something more, something like a vampire.

"We apologize for her actions," the one who shook her hand spoke up again. He smiled at Mabel, that's when she noticed his pointed teeth. These people were vampires too.

"Real," Mabel took a moment to look at them individually. "R-real life vampires!" She shouted in glee. "I gotta tell Dipper about this!"

"Hmh? You aren't afraid?" A different one asked this time.

"I was never afraid! I've always wanted to meet a vampi-! Argh!" There was a sharp pain in her head that cut her off instantly.

"It has begun," the first one said as he bent down so that he was eye level with her.

"What has?" Mabel asked while applying pressure to her head trying to make the pain go away. "This really hurts…"

"We feared that saving you from the attack might cause you to change," he started to explain to her. "Before a vampire can drain you of your blood they must inject their own venom into your blood stream. Once this is complete they are able to feast, but since we stopped her before she had drained you…"

"…I-I'm," Mabel began. She looked around once more, she paid more attention to the forest surrounded them. Mabel's vision was clearer than before; everything around them was seen with complete details, every defining feature. Her hearing had improved also, the sound of mice crawling around in the distance, and even faint voices from the Mystery Shack's tours… The Blue Moon tours! "Dipper!"

"You're Dipper?" One of them laughed.

"That's not what I mean…" she felt embarrassed, this isn't what she had ever thought meeting vampires would be like. "I'm changing into a vampire, right?" Mabel asked the first vampire who had been kind enough to explain everything.

"That's correct, my dear child. I'm Safak by the way," he grinned.

"And I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines!" she put on a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She was now a vampire; her dream had just become true.

**x**

It was official now, Dipper had given up. He was lost, in the forest, and alone all on the night of the blue moon. He was surprised that the vampires hadn't attacked him instead. Dipper looked up at the sky, the moon and the stars were shining brighter than ever. As he turned around in the direction that he thought that the Mystery Shack was in he sighed. When he and Mabel first moved to Gravity Falls in the summer the two of them would go stargazing together. Admiring the stars at night with his twin had been something the two of them always enjoyed, and coming from the busy polluted city the stars just seemed so much brighter here. Too bad he couldn't stargaze with Mabel tonight…

"Mabel… I'm so sorry," he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked a rock back with him.

"Dipper? Dipper is that you?" A faint voice from the distance called out.

He looked up from the rock to see Mabel standing ahead of him. It couldn't be, Mabel was okay! "Mabel! Where have you been? I was so worried about you. What happened? I can't believe it!" He didn't know what to say, he was just so happy that she wasn't attacked and that she was safe. "I heard you scream and I thought you were attacked by a vampire, I'm just glad you are safe!"

"That's the thing Dipper," her eyes were at her feet and she kicked the dirt around a bit.

"…What?"

"Well it's just that…" She started to play with her sweater sleeves and then twirl her hair with her fingers.

"Mabel don't joke around…" He said in a serious tone.

"I'm a vampire now!" Mabel threw her arms around her twins and twirled around with him. "Dipper this is so exciting!"

* * *

_yeah, another short update. but guess who are back together now? mabel and dipper are~_

_so i wonder what kind of changes will happen to mabel now that's she's a vampire? well you guys get to find out next chapter! i'll also try to include some pinecest fluff next chapter. and hopefully it'll be over 1,000 words next chapter. spring break is over but my semester is pretty easy so i'll try to write in bio or something c:_

_also if i'm getting anything wrong from the show because tell me! i've only seen up to summerween /_


	4. Chapter 4

It was past midnight now and Mabel's words still were playing on repeat in Dipper's mind. _Vampire, vampire, vampire._ She was a vampire now, Mabel was a vampire, and Dipper's very own twin was a vampire. Mabel had shown Dipper hard evidence of her change. Her central incisors were now pointed, her skin was rapidly beginning to pale, and the key evidence to him was the bite mark on her now fragile skin.

Dipper rolled over in his bed so that he could face Mabel. To his surprise she was still awake. '_Do vampires even sleep?'_ he wondered.

"Hey Dipper…?" he could hear his sister call out. Dipper sat up instead of using words to answer her. "Dipper I can't sleep, I'm just so happy I'm a vampire now…" Mabel forced a smile. Dipper could tell that she wasn't as happy as she said she was. Normally Mabel wouldn't call Dipper's name before she started one of her late night conversations with him. She would just run over to his bed and start poking him until he woke up. "Dipper say something..."

He rubbed his eyes and groaned, "I'm glad you're fine Mabel, but I'm worried that what the book says is still true."

"Don't say that! You always told me that the book said that vampires were _'dangerous creatures that attack'_ blah blah blah," she quoted him. "I don't care what the stupid book says!" Mabel curled her hand into a fist and punched the bed. "I don't care what it says! The vampires I met were nice! They didn't hurt me like that _stupid_ book said they would! Just give it up already!"

Dipper didn't know what to say. Mabel had been acting different ever since she told him about her change, and after running through the forest all night he was tried. All he wanted to do was sleep; he could deal with Mabel's situation in the morning. "Just go to sleep Mabel, we can talk in the morning."

"But that's the thing Dipper! I don't think I can sleep," she lowered her voice, "I'm scared too… When I was attacked, before the _good_ vampires saved me, I was worried I was going to die. I thought I'd never see you again; never see Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and heck even Pacifica!"

"Mabel," Dipper rolled out of his bed and walked towards his sister's. "Mabel, I promise it'll be okay. Trust me on this one."

"Pinkie promise?" she stuck out her hand. Dipper wrapped his smallest finger around hers.

"Promise."

xxxxxx

The following morning Dipper woke up to see Mabel curled up next to him. Her right arm wrapped over his torso and her head tucked into his neck. He could feel her breathing on his skin, thinking about it gave him goose bumps all over. Dipper wasn't sure if he should move, or to wake her up. Instead he just stayed still in bed. He stared at his sister, this was the only time she was ever calm. It was nice being able to enjoy a moment together (even though Mabel was passed out and wouldn't remember any of this) and not have an interruption. Even if his sister was a vampire, she could still be a scaredy cat. If either of them had a nightmare, or were so scared to sleep they would share a bed for the night. It was their form of protection, comfort even. Knowing when they would wake up they wouldn't be alone. Dipper thought nothing more of waking up next to Mabel that morning. He was just glad she was safe.

* * *

wow when i said the next chapter was going to be over 1k words i lied. i'm so sorry /

but don't worry! one day before i finish this i promise you guys a super long chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

She was alone when she rolled over in her bed. The sheets were wrapped around her small body and when she tried to move Mabel found it hard because of their grip on her. It was just another morning; she was used to this constant fight with the sheets. When Mabel finally won the battle and was able to get out her bed, she yawned and looked around for her twin brother. He was nowhere to be found. If Dipper wasn't around by the time she woke up it was probably late morning, almost noon even.

Before slipping out of her pyjamas, Mabel had to plan out which sweater she would wear for the day. Picking out her sweater would depend on the weather or any previously planned events for the day.

She skipped towards the small window that lit the whole entire room, but before Mabel could even open it to check the weather, her head began to hurt when she stepped near the sunlight coming through.

Mabel took a couple of steps back before she placed her hands on her head to ease the sharp pain. It was a few minutes before she started to feel okay. By that time, Mabel had already forgotten about checking the weather and was pulling a random sweater down over her head. Hopefully she choice of outfit would go with the weather.

There was a knock on the door and a voice to accompany it, "Hey Mabel, you up yet?" It was a voice Mabel knew all too well.

"Dipper!" Mabel said as her opened the door to reveal her brother.

"How are you feeling Mabel?" he asked.

Mabel tilted her head, "Hmm, what do you mean Dipper? I feel fine! Better than ever!" She flashed him a smile. Dipper noticed her now perfect teeth.

'_She's changed.' _Hethought.

Dipper didn't say anything as he walked around the room; he finished doing what Mabel couldn't: opening the window. Mabel just watched her brother pace around and fix the things. He made the beds, gathered up their dirty clothes, and moved all of Mabel's stuff back to her side of the room.

"Dipper answer me," she said after getting bored of watching her brother clean their room.

"Mabel," he said as he moved his pillow back to his own bed. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

"Last night…" Mabel brought her hand to her face as she tried to remember the previous evening. "Last night…" She repeated. Mabel closed her eyes and forced herself to try and remember something. At first her thoughts were blurry but then they became clearer. She remembered being surround people, but they weren't just anybody. They were vampires and there was one of them that stood out the most. His name was Safak and he was eye level to her in her memories.

_"Dear Mable,"_ she could remember his voice perfectly. _"Now that you're one of us there are some things you'll need to learn. Each vampire has their own ability, and mine involves sensing connections. Now, normally I would force you to form a bond with one of us, but I can tell that you already have the strongest bond possible with somebody in the town. Therefore I'll let you stay here in town, but being a vampire living in a purely human community will be every difficult. For a young child like you it'll be especially hard. You must learn vampires need to feed, and being around so much living, flowing blood will cause you to have…"_

Mabel bit her lip as she remembered what Safak told her. She didn't pay attention to the fact that she drew blood, _frozen _blood.

_"To contain these desires, you'll have to find yourself a companion. Beware that using a human for a companion can cause a bond that is unbreakable, so when the time comes that one of you end up passing away the other will be left broken… They'll go mad. That's what happened to the vampire who attacked you. Her companion had just been killed and she was going to let out her rage by feeding off the people of Gravity Falls. But luckily we stopped her, but now you must suffer with the burden of becoming a vampire."_

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, but she still stood there with her eyes closed and blood dripping down her face. The blood had dropped onto her pale grey sweater and dried. "Mabel snap out of it!" He grabbed onto her and shook her. It didn't work; Mabel was still stuck in her trance. Dipper didn't know what else to do so he went and grabbed a wet cloth. He placed it on her face to clean the blood, but when he placed it next to her mouth she bit his hand. Her sharp teeth sinking into the palm of his hand. "Mabel!" with Dipper's free hand he slapped her across the face. She instantly awoke from her previous state. He was able to free his own hand, but it had begun to bleed as soon as it was free.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Mabel grabbed the dropped cloth and handed it to Dipper. "Dipper I didn't mean to! I promise!" She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to wipe them away before Dipper noticed.

When Mabel brought her sleeve back down from wiping her face she noticed the blood stains. _'What happened?'_

_ "_You need to learn how to control yourself as a vampire," Dipper sighed. "But its fine, I know you didn't mean it. What'd you remember even?"

"I think I need to find the vampire again…"

"Oh no," Dipper shook his head; he knew that she would want him to go find them with her. "There is no way I'm going with you to find vampires! No, no way! I'm not going to get myself turned into one of those deadly creatures." It was too late for Dipper to reconsider his choice of words. He was praying that Mabel wouldn't take any offence to the words _deadly creatures._

"Come on Dipper, you have too," she looked _down_ at her millimetre shorter twin and smirked. "You don't want this _deadly creature_ to hurt you, or do you?"

Dipper swallowed the air, "N-n-no ma'am."

* * *

there you go! a chapter that is over 1,000 words~!

i was surprised when i checked the amount of words.

; w ;

thanks for all these nice reviews.

/also i'm probably gonna change my pen name on here /


End file.
